Nemesis (To Love-Ru)
Summary Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu), also known as Master Nemesis, is a character introduced in To Love-Ru: Darkness. She is a transformation weapon, much likeGolden Darkness (Yami) and Mea Kurosaki, but does not share their genetic origins. She is Mea's master, whom she gives orders and uses to observe Yami's changes and recent life. At the beginning of To Love-Ru Darkness, her original plan was to make Yami return to being the heartless assassin she was before arriving on Earth and she convinced Mea that this was the only life they were meant to live as weapons. Due to her catalyst-like role in the overall plot, she is considered the central antagonist of To Love-Ru Darkness. Because she wants Yami to join her and become an assassin again and wants Rito for herself (as her servant) because of his ability to influence Yami and Mea, Nemesis is essentially also the direct opponent toMomo's plan to include Yami, various other girls and herself into a harem for Rito. As of Chapter 61, after a long and arduous battle with Gid Lucione Deviluke that left her on the brink of death, she accepted Rito's offer to "possess" and live in his body until she is able to recover fully, given her the ability to control his speech and body movements for small amounts of time. Her real name is unknown and the name 'Nemesis' is based from Project Nemesis, a weapon project that was organized by the assassin organization that created both Yami and Mea. However, this project, as stated by Tearju Lunatique, was a failure, but Nemesis survived the project. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''At most '''6-A Name: Nemesis Origin: To Love-Ru Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Transformation weapon Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strenght, Speed, Durability and Endurance, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 6) '''Attack Potency: Unknown '''At most '''Continent Level via powerscaling (Weaker than Casual Gid) Speed: At most Massively Hypersonic '''(Blitzed by Casual Gid), likely higher '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At most Class YJ+ via powerscaling (Weaker than Casual Gid) Durability: At least Multi-Continent Level '''(Regeneration and Immortality make hard to kill) '''Stamina: Very High Range: Several Meters to Several Hundred of Kilometres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Experienced Fighter Weaknesses: Her body won't be able to regenerate if taken too much damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Matter-based Physiology: Nemesis' body consists of dark matter that allows her the trans ability rather than having nanomachines. While she possesses the same common shape-shifting abilities as Yami and Mea, her powers are fundamentally different in nature and possesses some abilities unique to herself. * Shape-shifting: Nemesis can alter her appearance and reshape her body to look more adult-like and even change her appearance to look exactly like other people. She can fully transform into animals, even those much smaller than herself, such as a crow or a cat. She can also grow a pair of butterfly wings that gives her the ability to fly. * Attire Transformation: She is able to transform her clothing, as seen when she switches between a black nightgown and a yukata. She is also seen wearing a maid outfit. * Hair Manipulation: Nemesis is capable of controlling the movement of her hair, altering it's length and transform it into any animate object such as weapons. * Vocal Alteration: In addition to her shape shifting abilities, she can also change her voice to sound just like anyone. * Trans-Fusion: One of Nemesis' own unique abilities, which allows her to fuse her body with that of another person. She was forced to fuse herself with the body of Mea Kurosaki, where she continued to watch things happen around Mea from inside her body. Nemesis explained that she used this ability on Mea because at the time, Nemesis was in a physically unstable condition, and so she needed to exist inside Mea's body as a vessel until she can stabilize herself, and then she can leave Mea's body. While under Trans-fusion, she is able to communicate with Mea, and even create an image of herself in her mind, so as to give Mea the illusion of them speaking with each other face to face in the physical world. This ability is not limited to another Tranformation Weapon, as she is able to fuse with Rito, which gives her the ability to forcefully control his movements for a short amount of time, depending on her current strength. For manipulating other people's body, Nemesis uses a voodoo doll * Weapon Transformation: Nemesis is capable of transforming her body into different forms of tools and weaponry of various sizes, most notably blades. * Partial Materialization: An ability that Nemesis uses to materialize the scattered dark matter from her body to form hands and weapons from any spacial range without being attached to her body. This can also be used to reconstruct her body to reappear in any location. * Regeneration: Her body is nearly immune to physical and light energy attacks since they'll phase right through her, as she can reconstruct herself from any damage taken, however her body won't be able to keep up if taken too much damage. * Body Jack: She is able to hijack the bodies of several lesser-minded individuals even if they were conscious beforehand. While under such effects, her victims have the appearance of zombies and borrow a fraction of her strength in order to hold their own in battle. It is also shown that she is able to speak through them, as she speaks through Saruyama in order to communicate with Yami.